1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to graph analysis and, more specifically, to automatically positioning text labels on visual representations of graphs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphs are powerful data models for understanding systems in which relationships between entities are important. Examples include graphs characterizing relationships between documents, like semantic similarity between each document in a corpus, such as news articles published in a given decade, or between websites, or between scientific journal articles. Other examples include graphs characterizing relationships between other entities, like between companies, countries, or people, such as graphs relating exchanges there between or similarities there between.